


Chief

by lovewillcomeandfindme



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillcomeandfindme/pseuds/lovewillcomeandfindme
Summary: Bato is running late, he was supposed to be at the beach hours ago. This didn't bother Hakoda in the least, why would he care if his closest companion decided to leave them behind for a woman, for a life Hakoda could never give him. He didn't care if he was late, that's why he was waiting on the beach for him at an unforgiving hour of the night.~~What if Aang made Bato late?
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 277





	Chief

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to dyoxyys for making me man up and write about Bakoda, thanks for betaing!  
> Please comment what you think and leave a kudo's if you like it! Enjoy!

It was hot out at sea. 

That was probably Hakoda's least favorite part of all this, if you didn't count the fact that it was a war, and that he had children at home waiting for him to come back. Other than that? It was fine, just _hot_ in comparison to their home, where even the igloos couldn't always ward off the chill. 

He missed the cold, and he missed the biting feeling that would make his eyes open wide every morning, and the way his hands would start to go numb if he tried to get away without wearing gloves for too long. It was comforting to think about, even if it had driven him insane.

He missed the comfort of home, but it wasn't all bad, he figured. He didn't have his _wife_ anymore, she was resting among the stars now, but that meant his children were back home, not alone but without him. He hated not being woken up by Katara's tired eyes, and Sokka's excitement for the day to start. He didn't get to take his son ice dodging, and he didn't get to see his daughter learn more about herself and her bending. He was missing it all. 

But he wasn't alone out here, and his children were safe at home, with his mother. He had his tribe, and most of all he had _Bato_.

He had Bato, who had been his closest companion for as long as he could remember. Bato, who had held him as he sobbed for his wife, and had kept him from going off the deep end while he grieved. They had begun to live together for a while once Kya had passed, and he had helped him raise Sokka and Katara in the last few years. It was something that Hakoda would never forget, or be able to repay. 

Bato helped Hakoda with practically everything nowadays, with so many years spent together it was just natural that they were a duo. Bato would forever be his right-hand man, and no one could replace him, he knew it. There had been months where they were separated, and Hakoda hadn't been able to trust any of his other men the same way. They didn't know the right way to respond to the Earth Kingdom Generals, they definitely didn't have the same peacekeeping skills that Bato did. So, he'd had to shoulder the responsibilities himself, had to work on their course, had to respond diplomatically to all of their 'allies' (that was a term he used very loosely, he didn't have the luxury of being able to trust them implicitly, he'd never even met half of them, and they treated him like a savage-), make sure everyone was fed, organize spontaneous attacks against any ships nearby- And more. And worry for his children, and for his mother, and his village back home, while desperately trying to make sure all of them had husbands and sons at the end of this. 

So yes, to put it simply, he hated when Bato wasn't around. As of right now, it had been _months_ since he'd seen the man, and he was steadily reaching the end of his thread. He honestly didn't think they had ever been apart so long, not in their entire lives. As long as Hakoda could remember, Bato was there, for every happy memory, and the sad. Without him, the days were blurring by, a dreary time filled with nothing but war and work and duty and none of the laughter or stories that he had come to rely on.  
Today was supposed to be the day. The day that Bato would be back, _if all went according to plan_. But Hakoda was nervous, he refused to admit he was terrified because his plans didn't always go as they should. Things could go wrong in an instant, Bato could have not recovered, Bato could be _dead_ , or he could have found the love of his life in a monastery, and is going to happily live out his days making perfumes. The thought made him lose his breath, unable to understand why his chest was tightening like that- Bato deserved to be happy, and he'd never married, he deserved to be _happy_. 

Would Hakoda ever get to be happy again? When would it be the right time to move on, to let go of the ache in his heart and let himself fall in love with another woman? Was there ever a right time, was he supposed to just live alone from now on, with no one but his children and friends as his companions? He had to wonder, what would Kya want? He likes to think she'd want him happy because he knows that if roles had been reversed he would want her to be. He wouldn't want her out risking her life to avenge his death either though, so he didn't really know how to answer his own questions. 

It was hot on deck, but Hakoda didn't move. He could see land, he heard his men around him preparing to dock but he couldn't make himself go and help them. His eyes kept scanning the small bit of land he could see, his heart in his throat as he searched for a figure, or for anything that might show that he was here, waiting for them. Hakoda knew he had to be, he'd never let him down before, never abandoned him, so by all rhyme and reason- He should be there, on the sands, waiting for Hako- For them. For his tribe.  
His hands gripped the rail tightly, his knuckles practically turning white as he hid his frustration, unwilling and unable to give away what he was feeling. This was an illogical detour, he knew it. The other men his age had made sure that he knew they knew, that they wanted to get Bato back as much as him (he doubted they did, they didn't understand) but this wasn't the time, not when there were bandit ships all throughout these waters. However, this was the closest they could get to where they'd left him before, and this was the last place they could get him. They needed to stop, and in the end, it was his say. 

There were a few perks that came with being Chief, he supposed. 

By the time the ship hit sand Hakoda's heart was sinking, dropping into his stomach like a stone. Bato had to be late. It would be fine. They would stay the night, and they would wait until midday tomorrow. Give the men a chance to wash their clothes, and sleep on solid ground for once. To be able to have a proper fire, and for Hakoda to be able to set up his tent and be alone again, until Bato showed up. 

It was pure instinct that had him setting up the tent for two people. He didn't even think about it until he was rolling out the second bedroll across from his own, when it hit him that he wasn't here yet. He wouldn't need a sleeping bag tonight.

He was frozen in place as he stared at the ground, at the two piles of furs he had set up, and he felt like there was a hole in his heart. It was easier to ignore on the ship, where Hakoda could just work until he fell asleep, usually at his desk, not even making it to his bedroll, but right now he didn't have that luxury. He could go help the men cook, or light the fire, or do anything productive- But he couldn't. He couldn't make himself do it, not when he was so alone, with so much to do and so much at stake and it was all on _him_. 

He'd been starving, but he couldn't make himself come out of his tent. He couldn't stand the smell of roasting fish, his stomach rolling as he thought about coming out to help them. He wanted to, he really did, but he just couldn't make his feet move. He couldn't do much more than sit, sit down and stare at the ground in front of him, listening desperately for the sound of footsteps, a change in the waves, in the shadows outside his tent. 

Every once in awhile, someone would come up to the entrance and touch the flap, as though they were tempted to open it, but they'd leave. They would wait for a moment or two, and Hakoda wished they would just come in, come talk to him, make him feel less alone for a few minutes, but they didn’t. They didn’t come in and check on him, they left him alone, and Hakdoa couldn’t be mad at them for it. It wasn’t like he’d put the effort in to make himself approachable the last few months, it wasn’t like he was very close with anyone besides Bato, he’d been such a hardass- How was he supposed to come back from these last few months?

Hours passed in a similar manner. Hakoda didn’t leave his tent, sitting alone, stewing in his own anxiety and misery. He would pace, he would shake, he was even mad for a little bit. He was starving, and he was furious with himself because he was acting like a child who was too scared to go and play with the other kids his age- He hated this, he hated feeling weak. 

He was weak, there was no doubt about that.

The sun was setting by the time Hakoda managed to calm himself enough to leave, the growling of his stomach driving him out rather than any kind of courage. The fish had been hanging over the fire for some time by then, but it was still edible, and with a bowl of rice they had put aside for him it was a fine meal, reminding him of something his mother might cook (mainly because it was slightly burnt, and if there was something his mother wasn't, it was a cook).

The sunset was beautiful, he thought. Hakoda had grown up wanting nothing more than to sail out after the sun one day, desperate to keep up and allow it to guide him as he traveled the world. He figured he got what he had wanted, after all. 

He joked around with the guys because that’s what a Chief is supposed to do. He was supposed to be calm, and rational, and so he was going to be. He was going to be what the men needed, so he smiled and told stories about embarrassing things he would get up to when he was younger because he was just a man with some decent luck. The laughs he was managing to get out of the younger boys made him feel more solid, more real, and his smile felt more real when he watched the boys lean into each other with laughter, unable to imagine their hardass leader managing to get stuck on a polar bear moose’s antlers. It was probably one of his more embarrassing stories, but at least it got some smiles on their faces. 

The sun had been set for some time now, and the fire was dwindling, down to the last of the embers that were burning a dull orange. It could be revived if needed, but there wasn’t any point. Everyone was tired, the older men having already gone to sleep, no doubt hoping they would be on their way out of here first thing in the morning, and the younger, more energetic men were finally caving into their yawns and drooping eyes, unable to listen to anymore of Hakoda’s stories without falling asleep. They reminded him so painfully of his son who refused to fall asleep before hearing at least one story from Hakoda’s latest hunting trip. 

Hakoda was the only person left awake, which wasn’t new, but it felt wildly different when he was on land instead. There was no comfortable lull of the ship, he was just startlingly still. Sand under his shoes was different, affecting his balance slightly, but he couldn’t think about anything beyond right now. Right now, he was watching the last straggler drag himself into his tent, the boy wiping his eyes harshly as he nearly walked into one of the supports. Hakoda’s lips quirked as he imagined the sheer amount of shit that boy would be eating if he managed to wake up Koda, but the boy fell into his bedroll before the tent had time to close all the way, and Hakoda had no company except for the stars. 

He wondered if Sokka and Katara were looking at them too, and if Kya was staring back at them. He wished he knew where Bato was. He didn’t know anything lately. Had he sent the letter in time? He’d sent it over two weeks ago, in hopes that it would make it in plenty of time. He had been hoping that Bato would be here, waiting for them, and that they wouldn’t have to stop at all, and they could continue right on to ‘The Serpent’s Pass’, because Hakoda wasn’t sure he could protect the ship without his help. Bato had been smarter than him for practically their entire lives, for as long as he could remember. Half of his best plans were always double and triple checked by him, he’d make sure there was no room for error, no ways that they would lose any men. 

The one time that Hakoda didn’t run his plan by Bato, the man had been hurt. Bato had been burned, most of his torso darkened and raw, and he hadn’t been able to move. And it was Hakoda’s fault. No one would say so, of course, but it was the truth. He’d wasted time, gone off on a whim, and a bender had gotten through, had found Bato when he was undefended, and he’d nearly died. Hakoda had only been that terrified a handful of times in his life, and he knew he would never let anything like that happen again.  
How could he expect Bato to come back after that? What kind of person would be able to forgive him? He’d nearly killed the man because he was too confident! It would break Hakoda’s heart, but he would understand it if he never came back, even if the thought made his chest tighten. He didn’t want to lose his closest companion, but if he wasn’t there by morning…

The moon was full, and the heat of day was giving way to the chill that seemed to live on the beach, chasing the ever-present breeze as the hairs on the back of Hakoda’s neck rose. It was something of a comfort, grounding him in ways that nothing else seemed to anymore. A few more minutes passed in silence, eyes focused on the waves in front of him when he heard the distant sound of footsteps. If Hakoda hadn’t had two children, as well as spent far too long worrying over a possible ambush, he wouldn’t have noticed them. 

The small bay they had set up camp in was hidden away, so the odds that anyone would be there without _looking_ for it were low. When he turned his head to look in the direction of the steps (a warmth was rising in Hakoda’s chest, and he desperately tried to push back a smile, because there was a _chance_ ), it was him. 

Bato.

Bato was back, and he was right there, practically 20 yards away from him, but it was still as clear as day, and Hakoda felt like he was flying. He might as well have been because as soon as his eyes focused on the man he was on his feet, sand flying behind him as he ran, suddenly desperate to wrap his arm around his- His friend. 

In the blink of an eye, he was slowing down in front of him, Bato’s arms spread wide, as though he could read Hakoda’s mind, and to be completely honest? He was pretty sure he could. They were both smiling, and he wanted to say something, say anything, but his eyes felt wet and his throat was tight, so all he could do was wrap his arms around the other and pull him close, resting his head on the man’s shoulder as he took what felt like his first breath in years. It was only a few months, and he knew that logically, but Bato was his other half, and there was no denying that fact. He didn’t know how he had fared the separation, but he simultaneously hoped he did better than him and that he felt the same way. It would hurt to know that he hadn’t been missed as much as Bato had, but right now? With Bato in his arms, smelling faintly of some odd perfumes but still of home? He couldn’t care less.

Bato recovered first, though his voice did sound suspiciously thick, but maybe that was just Hakoda’s mind playing tricks on him. It had been so long since he'd heard that voice. Bato had a deep voice, one that caused his entire chest to move as he spoke, and to feel it move against him? To have proof that he hadn’t killed his companion by accident? He would never admit to the few tears that escaped his eyes.

“Missed me?” The words were teasing, and he knew that if he pulled away, Bato would be giving him _that_ look. The one with the soft eyes, and gentle smile that made him look entirely too amused and made Hakoda’s heart stutter in his chest. “And here I was, worried that you’d have found someone to replace me by now.”

“Don’t be stupid,” All of his effort went into sounding composed as he loosened the hug, pulling back but still keeping his hands on Bato’s arms, reassuring himself that the man was really here. “It’s not a good look on you, leave it to the professionals.”

Bato was smiling, smiling wide, and he pretended not to notice the fact that the man’s eyes were wet because he knew for a fact that his were too. 

“I-” Hakoda was a grown man. With two children, who were both on the verge of adulthood. So no, his voice didn’t crack, he just hesitated. “I was scared you weren’t going to come back. That you had finally found somewhere to settle down and-” 

Bato wasn’t smiling at him anymore, and he felt his voice die in his throat. His mouth was set in a frown, and he looked mad, but he didn’t understand why, what had he said-

“You really think I would leave you?” _Hurt._ He sounded hurt, like Hakoda had just slapped him. “After all this time, I would leave you?” 

“I don’t want you to, I just-” He felt like a teenager again, stumbling over words and trying desperately to fix his latest blunder. He was great at speeches, at addressing the tribe and rallying the men for battle, but he never knew how to talk to people he- He loved. He didn’t know how to tell someone that losing them would kill him, but he pushed on. “I was _scared_. When we got here, I was looking for you and you weren’t here.” 

He squeezed Bato’s arm, staring at the man’s face looking for an answer, for a way to fix this, but it didn’t seem necessary, as understanding dawned and he felt himself get pulled close again, worn hands holding him tight.

“I’m here.” The words released a tension Hakoda hadn’t even known was there, his body practically going slack as he leaned into Bato’s arms. “I’m here, and you’re never getting rid of me, you fool.” 

The endless hours of sleep that he had been missing since he’d last seen the man felt like they were all catching up to him now. His eyes were heavy, and wrapping an arm around Bato felt like all he could do at the moment. 

“I set up your bedroll.” He kept his voice low, extracting himself from the hug but letting himself lean against the other. “I don’t think I’ve slept for more than three hours a night since we left you.” He admitted, guiding them both to their tent, sluggish but also lighter than he’d felt in a long while.

Bato hummed in agreement but remained mostly silent as he pulled back the entrance to their tent, holding Hakoda close with an arm around his waist. It was dark, there was no moonlight looking down on them, but there was an oil lamp, and it was easy enough to find as Bat set down his things. 

The light of the lamp was warm, and he almost couldn’t bear to look at Bato in the golden light, but it was possibly one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. Bato was familiar, comforting, and most of all _home_. Even with nearly his entire torso wrapped in bandages, he moved with a grace that had always made Hakoda look like a bumbling fool next to him, not that he’d ever mind. 

Before he could even think about it, Hakoda’s feet were moving, walking right up to Bato, and all of a sudden his hand was resting on the man’s cheek, the other gently touching a piece of gauze that was showing from underneath his shirt. He didn’t know what he was doing, what his body was doing, but even as his little sense of rational thought screamed at him to stop, to stop and go back to his bedroll and go to sleep, he didn’t. As soon as Bato’s eyes connected with his, a question burning behind them, with a small glimmer of hope shining through, Hakoda opened his mouth instead.

“Can I kiss you?” His heart nearly stopped. He’d said it. He’d thought it probably about a million times throughout the course of their lives, but now he’d said it, and most likely gone and ruined their friendship-

His question was answered by a set of lips meeting his, and a strong set of arms wrapping around his waist to pull him close, not an inch of space separating them, and just as it hit Hakoda that maybe he should do something other than sit there like a dead fish, Bato was pulling away with the widest smile he’d ever seen. 

“I thought you’d never ask, _Chief_.”


End file.
